


Scream My Name

by Variesque



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variesque/pseuds/Variesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick and super short drabble entirely inspired by Scream My Name (Tove Lo). I think this is the shortest drabble I’ve ever written!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scream My Name

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and super short drabble entirely inspired by Scream My Name (Tove Lo). I think this is the shortest drabble I’ve ever written!

“What will happen when I’m dead?” her eyes are downcast, but she is not sad.

“Don’t talk like that.” he’s gruff, looking between the cracks in his floorboards. He can’t bring himself to think of her corpse. _The future is not worth wasting the present_ , he thinks.

“Will they sing about me? Petty lyrics that try to convey what I’ve been through?” she is not sure if she wants the recognition or something quieter.

“No need. They already scream your name.” he thinks they don’t deserve to even speak her name- their lips tainted and _filthy_.

“Are they fearful or awestruck?” she chuckles, but the sound is distant, almost fails to reach her own ears.

“I ask myself the same thing.” she forgot the way his name has been spat (with venom and expectancy), the way people who are _not her_ perceive him.

“So when we’re gone,” she leaves the sentence open, she cannot think of an ending- doesn’t want to.

“Guilt is the product of diluted gratification. We’ll likely receive better treatment when we’re buried six feet under.” he laughs bitterly; _after all, it’s why I keep old badges_. He thinks of the soldiers he took for granted, the soldiers’ badges he’s collected without knowing their names. They howl at him when he sleeps, _do not cherish me as if you knew me_.

“How mild,” she sighs and lays back onto his bed- thin and creaky; stares at the cracks in the ceiling.


End file.
